


Kiss and Run

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dark Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: With one hour left on his time-share with Snide, Heckyl decides to target Riley and capture his Energem, using the race as a front. During the race with Burt, Heckyl diverts Riley to a different path than the race course and leads him to an abandoned Ranger station. Once there, Heckyl decides to have a little fun with him.





	Kiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

> It's definitely a crack work, to be sure. This is the first of six installments, and - fair warning - I never did finish this. I wrote this back in June-August 2016, in the hiatus from "Dino Supercharge" running on TV. The events here take place during the episode where Riley's school bully, Burt, shows up and challenges him to that race. I'm sure you remember Burt and the shirtless "RUN RILEY RUN" on Tyler's, Koda's, and Chase's chests to cheer Riley on.
> 
> ... Yeah, that episode rings a bell now, doesn't it? ;)
> 
> Anyway, this whole thing spins off from that. Buckle your seat belts! It's time for takeoff!

"No thanks, I brought my own sports drink," Riley said, shaking his cup at Heckyl. He gave his new friend a smirk and continued on with the race.

Heckyl watched as a sweaty Riley ran off. _“You know, I’m getting an idea,”_ he thought. Suddenly, his watch sounded its trademark alarm. He looked around and saw a group of trees nearby. He ran toward the clearing, took the watch out of his vest pocket, and popped it open. He sighed. “What is it _now_, Snide?”

_“Don’t you talk to me in that manner, Heckyl,”_ Snide barked from his timepiece prison. _“I have a plan to capture the Rangers’ Energems, and it’s just about my time to come out.”_

Heckyl shook his head. “No, Snide, you can’t come out yet. I have my own plan, and I just need about an hour to pull it off. Can you wait?”

_“You know that I hate waiting,”_ Snide replied, growling. _“I’ll give you your hour, but you have to give me an entire day in exchange. Do we have a deal?”_

Heckyl pondered the idea. “Deal. One hour.”

_“One hour. I’ll be waiting. Don’t be tardy, or—“_

Heckyl slammed the watch closed and stuffed it in his vest pocket. With just one hour, he had to act quickly. “How am I going to separate Riley from the racers?” He looked at the water table. “No, that’ll take too long.” He looked down the road and saw a split. He grinned. “It’s so cliché, but it just might work! I’ll divert the path, and Riley will take the road that leads to nowhere. I’ll capture him, and my plan will be in motion.” He drummed his fingers together. “Oh, Heckyl, you’re a genius!” He teleported ahead of the racers, taking note of Riley’s position, conveniently separated from the other racers, exactly in the middle of the pack. He hid behind a group of bushes at the fork in the road. A crudely-fashioned arrow, made from posterboard, was pointing toward the left. As the first group of runners went in the right direction, Heckyl stood up, spun the arrow around to face right, and ducked back down. Once Riley passed him, he spun the arrow back around and followed his prey down the trail.

A few minutes later, Riley slowed his pace. He noticed that his surroundings were getting less welcoming. The trees were transitioning from living to dead, and the sky was becoming dark. He looked around. “This can’t be the right way.” He turned around and came face-to-face with Heckyl. He shrieked in surprise. “Heckyl! What are you doing here?”

“Riley! Thank goodness you’re here!” He feigned being afraid. “I think I saw one of Snide’s monsters following us. We should take shelter and wait for it to go away!”

He peered over Heckyl’s shoulder and didn’t see anything. “I don’t see any monsters. Are you sure one’s behind you?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“Well… I guess not…”

“Good. We should definitely take shelter somewhere.” Heckyl looked around and saw an abandoned Ranger station. He pointed toward it. “There!”

Riley looked over at it. “It’s kind of… Run-down, wouldn’t you say?”

“But, the monster!” Heckyl shoved Riley toward the house. “We need to hide!”

“Geez, Heckyl, calm down! I can walk on my own!” Riley took control of his movement and walked toward the deserted cabin, with Heckyl in tow.

_“Excellent,”_ Heckyl thought, grinning.

Riley approached the front door and pushed it, peeking inside. “This doesn’t seem safe.”

“Who cares? It’s a shelter from the monster. Let’s go!” Heckyl shoved Riley inside and followed, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned back toward Riley. “We should be safe in here!”

Riley looked at Heckyl, confused. “I thought I heard the door lock.”

“Well… We need to make sure that the monster doesn’t get in here!”

He shrugged. “I guess.” He looked around at the distinct lack of furniture, except for an old couch. “Guess this place has been looted.” He fanned himself with his shirt. “Boy, it’s hot in here.” He turned toward Heckyl, who was still fully-dressed in his steampunk clothing. “Aren’t you warm in that?”

“Now that you mention it, I am.” He removed his coat and tossed it to the ground. He undid his necktie and added it to the now-growing pile of clothing. Next, he unbuttoned his sleeves and his shirt, removing it and exposing his chiseled chest and six-pack abdominal muscles.

Riley’s eyes widened. “**That** is what you’ve been hiding?”

Heckyl smirked. “Do you like what you see?” He moved toward Riley, who started to back away at an equal pace. “You know, Riley, I’ve been watching you…”

He gulped. “You have?” Riley backed into a corner.

Heckyl put his arms on either side of Riley, trapping him in that corner. “I’ve noticed something. You seem to always get what you want.”

“I…” He gulped again. “I do?”

“Oh, yes… And, I think we both know what you want.”

“We do?” Riley’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “What’s that?”

_“This,”_ Heckyl whispered, leaning in and lightly kissing Riley on his lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away. “Mm, is that strawberry I taste?”

“It’s my Chap-Stick,” he replied, his speech breaking up from the nervousness of being so close to Heckyl. He glanced down at his own crotch, noticing his growing erection. His eyes caught a glance of Heckyl’s bulge as he lifted his head back up, tracing the lines on his stomach and chest and meeting him, eye-to-eye. “I, um, just put some on before the race.”

“Oh, Riley,” he lifted his chin up and leaned in close, “don’t try to fight it. You know that this is what we both want.” He moved his hands to the neck of Riley’s race vest and tore it in half. He reached for Riley’s muscle shirt underneath and, in a similar manner, tore it in half, exposing his torso. “Mmm…” Heckyl sank down and kissed Riley’s chest and stomach, moving up to his right nipple and teasing it with his tongue.

Riley quivered. “Oh, Heckyl…” He removed the torn shirts and pulled Heckyl back up, kissing him passionately. After what felt like an eternity, he moved down to his neck, followed by his chest and abs, eventually making his way down to his crotch. Heckyl undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Riley pulled them down, exposing Heckyl’s boxer briefs. He kissed him below his navel and traced the outline of Heckyl’s cock with his finger. Heckyl pulled Riley back up and kissed him again, moving down his body to his waiting erection. Heckyl pulled Riley’s pants down, freeing his member. He licked around the base of the head and took him into his mouth, sucking hard. Riley held himself against the wall for support. Heckyl teased him by slowing down and speeding up randomly, causing him to quiver and moan with delight. He slowed down and darted his tongue around the base of the head of Riley’s cock, causing him to moan loudly. “Fuck… Shit… God damn…”

“Like that?”

“Mmf… Yes…” Heckyl kept teasing the head of Riley’s cock, tasting his precum. He stopped. Riley looked down. “Why…?”

“My turn,” Heckyl said, standing up. He pulled down his boxer briefs, freeing his erection. He shoved Riley down by his shoulders until he was at eye-level. “Do it.” He took his cock in his hand and started to pump it. “Suck it, boy!” He put his mouth around Heckyl’s cock and began to suck it, moving his head back and forth. Heckyl started to move in rhythm to Riley’s movements, fucking his mouth as he sucked. “Don’t slow down!” As they started to move faster, Heckyl started to moan. He felt himself getting close to climax and stopped. Riley licked his lips and stood back up. “Ride my dick,” he ordered. He moved over to the couch and laid down, his cock standing straight up.

Reluctantly, Riley walked over to the couch and got up on it. He positioned himself over Heckyl, facing him, and lowered himself. He felt Heckyl’s cock enter his ass. He winced as he got penetrated, slowing down his pace until Heckyl was completely inside of him. He moved up slightly, giving Heckyl room to thrust into him. Heckyl slowly thrust into Riley, causing him to moan. Riley started to jack himself off as Heckyl thrust into him, both men moaning with delight. Heckyl sat up slightly and pulled Riley down to kiss him as he thrust into him, muffling his moans with his mouth. Riley sat back up as Heckyl continued to pound him. He jerked himself faster. “Oh, God! I’m gonna cum!” He shot stream after stream of cum onto Heckyl’s chest, with a couple of streams even hitting his face. Riley screamed as he climaxed, collapsing onto Heckyl.

The contraction of Riley’s sphincter as he came was enough to send Heckyl over the edge. He yelled as he came, shooting streams of cum onto Riley’s back and ass. “Oh, Riley!” His breathing was shallow as he pumped all of his cum onto Riley.

Riley reached behind him and took some of Heckyl’s cum onto his finger. He licked it and, keeping it on his tongue, took some of his own cum and did the same thing. He leaned down and kissed Heckyl, their tongues darting around in each other’s mouths.

“We taste good together, don’t we?”

“Mm-hmm,” Riley grinned, kissing Heckyl again.

After a bit, Heckyl broke the kiss. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your race?”

“What race?” His eyes widened. “Crap! The race!” He sprang up off of the couch and grabbed his clothes. He put his shorts back on, but noticed that his shirts were ripped. “What am I gonna do now? These are ripped!”

“Are they?” Heckyl waved his hand and, as if by magic, Riley’s shirts were whole again.

“Thanks… I think…” He put his shirts back on.

“The track is actually the other way.”

“Wait, what?” Heckyl clapped his hands, and Riley teleported back to the fork in the road. He shook his head. “Wait, what?” Suddenly, Riley was blinded by a flash of light. He rubbed his eyes.

“Hey, loser,” Burt said, coming up behind him. “Why are you just standing around?” He ran past him. “See? This is why you’ve sucked at sports! You spend too much time daydreaming!”

Riley rubbed his eyes. “Did I just…?” He shook his head. “Must be heat exhaustion. I’d better get some of my sports drink and soon.” He ran after Burt and rejoined the race.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Heckyl was getting dressed. He popped open the watch and awoke Snide. “Hello, friend…”

_“Your hour’s up, and – Wait, what? ‘Friend’?”_

“It was worth it…”

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to the band Liberty Deep Down for using your song titles for this. I never titled these in the Word documents I saved them under, and the filenames are "RHCrack #."


End file.
